Rock You Baby
by Austin Jade
Summary: A Song Ficlet of the pairing AsukaxJudai. It's now Asuka's turn to be feeling down. Can Judai help her out? T for alcohol consumption. Well, not really. I just like that rating. They do drink sake, though. OneShot


-1Alrighty, here's another One-Shot song-ficlet of (Can you guess? XD) AsukaxJudai. I think I'm too obsessed with this pairing and I'll write something on the other characters…eventually…possibly…maybe…XD Anyways, this ficlet is based off the song (Really? A song-ficlet based off a song…Go figure) 'Rock You Baby' by Toby Keith from the album 'Unleashed'. Pretty good song, and I hope to have you enjoy a pretty good One-Shot, too. We'll see if my skills are as crappy as they usually are (then again, maybe I'm being too humble, since you guys seem to like my work…Bah, whatever). Enjoy. Read and Review. Or the UB3R-L33T-ness of Pharaoh, GX's own Chuck Norris, will overshadow you. Oh, and I don't own Toby Keith, his songs and stuff, and I don't own GX.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenjoin Asuka sighed heavily as she sat at a table at the _Neon Moon_ restaurant and bar, a small, quaint place you'd find in a small country town. Tokimi Sayto and herself had gone out several times over the last several months and they had been some of the best times of her life. In fact, they were so good, she thought that the man would end up being her first husband, and hopefully only, in the future. She was riding high on Cloud Nine.

However, when they went out a week earlier, the two had an argument. She didn't remember what it was over about, meaning it was stupid and completely pointless. It was something like he made a snide comment about her outfit or she had started tearing into what his car looked like. If Asuka was one thing, she could be as stubborn as an ox when it came to winning something, even if it was an fight. 'Isn't it odd,' she thought, slightly amused, 'how most arguments that you hear about are over stupid and pointless reasons?' That didn't stop her from telling him that their relationship was over. 'Actually, it was more like me screaming at him that it was over,' the twenty-one-year-old corrected her thoughts sadly.

Once Asuka had time to think and reassess the situation, as well as time to cool her head off, she realized that what they howled at each other about was ridiculous and she called him. He wasn't answering, so the dishwater-blonde left a message, stating to meet her here, at the restaurant she liked and that he had always wanted to go to.

That's when Asuka got the call, from her friends Momoe and Junko. The two femme fatales were having a girls night out, when they saw Sayto at the bar they were at…and he was with someone else. That didn't bother Asuka as much as what they told her next. They had overheard a conversation, and from they way they were talking, it sounded as if the two had been seeing each other for quite sometime. She had been played with, like a fine-tuned violin.

So, she sat at the table. Alone. It was usually how her relationships had ended. It was…what the tenth or eleventh one now? Normally, she would be extremely angry and upset at the person who been toying with her mind, as if it was some kind of sick sadistic joke. But tonight was different. It seemed that, while everyone else had relationships, some have even married already, yet she couldn't seem to keep significant other for more than a few months. It upset her more than anything else. 'Am I going to just keep drifting like this for the rest of my life?' she wondered.

Her mind began to drift. She realized that, if this were still Duel Academia, someone would've been around to lift her spirits up. His name was Yuki Judai. However, he was in the Pro Leagues, living his dream of being a Pro Duelist, and doing fairly well, at that, or last she heard of him. She had tried the Pros once and was also rising through the ranks. But once she realized everyone saw her as more of a item to look at, rather than a person to be respected, she broke her ties with them and began work at Kaiba Corp. as a receptionist. She began to remember the 'good ol' days' with Judai and the others at the Academia

Looking back now, she noticed that it was a small miracle that Judai and herself _didn't_ get together. Judai filled the zany void left behind when her brother disappeared. Whenever she was in trouble, Judai was there, whether it was saving her from Titan, Daitokuji-sensei, or the Society of Light, or covering for her when she did something clumsy, which wasn't too often, by doing something even stupider in response, though many times it was never planned.

But through all that, the only thing she ever saw him for was a true, close friend, but that was it. Even her friends, specifically Momoe and Junko, wondered why she had never asked Judai out, and right now, Asuka was wondering that very same thing. He may have been clumsy, stupid, and lazy, but the boy was also kind, courageous, and sweet, though she doubted whether he did the last on purpose. He had always put himself last and others first, which is something not very many people did.

She turned to look out the window near her and began wondering what could have been, if she had seen Judai as more than a friend. The more the girl thought about it, the more she realized that he was the best thing to ever happen to her. She shook her head. 'Even if I did want to be with him now,' she told herself, 'he's got so many fan girls, that he probably won't even remember me.' She felt a tear slide down her cheek, something that she couldn't remember happening for the longest time. 'Yuki Judai,' she thought as she wiped her eyes, ' I wonder what you are doing right now…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki Judai stretched and groaned as he got out of his car in front of his favorite place to eat and drink, the _Neon Moon_. He yawned loudly and obnoxiously before entering the pub. He was greeted by several other people who recognized him, to which he stopped and chatted happily with. He was fairly famous for his dueling prowess in the pro leagues, winning several championships and titles. He even was ranked the number-one duelist for nine months in a row, third-best all-time.

That was all in the past, though. Judai, though still a formidable force within the Pros, was not the powerhouse he once was. He hadn't been given a shot at the title in some time, and usually, when he was dueling, it was against some new batch of duelists early on in the schedule. He was never in the Main Event.

That was all fine with Judai, however. 'That limelight stuff ain't for me, anyways,' he thought as he bade farewell to some of his fans, the little son, who reminded Judai of himself, along with a picture and an autographed shirt. Judai sighed, thinking of what he could have had, if he only told Asuka his feelings before they left the Academia. Now, he had no one. Oh, he could have thousands of fan girls at his beckoning, if he so chose. And yet, they knew Yuki Judai, but didn't know him. They love him for his dueling skills and even some for his looks, but they didn't love him for him. They didn't love Judai for being Judai, and that was what counted.

The boy wasn't in a rush to get a girlfriend. He'd just rather have one and sit down quietly somewhere, unbothered by society. He walked in and up to the bar, greeted by his 'favorite bartender'. Judai order his usual dinner and drink, while the two discussed current events. The bartender was always a good listener. He was the first and, so far only, person he had ever told, outside of his friends Sho, Kenzan, and Johan, about his love from school, Tenjoin Asuka. And yet the elderly barkeep never shied away from putting his two-cents in. The man always had an opinion on everything, but he always had great advice, as well. He was a war veteran, with slicked back white hair and a beer-belly that was…a little more than slight, to say the least.

After Judai finished his meal and finished his last drink, he was about to say goodbye when, he was asked by the bartender, "Hey, you're a good sport, aren'cha?" his raspy old voice cracked. "Why don't you go help that pretty little young'un over there? She's been sitting there since before you got here, but hasn't ordered a thing, yet. " He pointed out the blonde who was sitting near the back in a corner, by herself, though, Judai could tell, there were supposed to be two people.

"Aww, c'mon Ron," Judai whined, "you know I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"Be a nice guy for once," Ron croaked. "You may be surprised at the results. Judai noticed there was an odd twinkle in his eye, as if he knew something that Judai didn't.

Judai looked from the bartender to the young lady again. He couldn't get a good view of who it was, but she did look very pretty, from what Judai could tell. 'Well,' he thought, 'she does look lonely. Maybe I'll go and try to cheer her up.'

He ordered a bottle of sake and two small glasses with ice and began to approach the young lady slowly. The closer he got to her, the more his heart pounded. The girl wasn't just pretty, she was absolutely beautiful. Her figure melded perfectly with her clothing, and yet it wasn't revealing at all. Her light skin was tempered and, Judai imagined, soft to the touch. Her facial features, even if she was in despair, were breathtaking. Her lips curved so slightly and glittered magnificently in the moonlight. His palms became so sweaty, he feared that he might drop the bottle of sake to the floor.

Luckily, he made it to the table and sat down, setting the sake and the glasses with ice upon it without any problems. He gulped, trying of thinking of something to say. The young woman, who Judai guessed was in her early twenties, just kept staring out the window, either trying to torture Judai by making him just stare and be anxious, or because she hadn't noticed him sitting there yet. The pro, who always had a response to anything anyone had said or did, had his voice box stolen just by looking at this young lady.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his body starting to go numb. 'Uhhh…H-h'llo," he finally managed to utter. The young lady snapped out of her fantasy world suddenly, noticing the young man who had sat down in front of her. He looked into her light sparkling brown eyes and instantly felt himself drift off into Nirvana.

_I met you in a café_

_At a table meant for two_

_You were sitting by your lonesome_

_And I sat down with you_

_You tried hard not to show it_

_But I couldn't help but see_

_That you wore a broken heart out on your sleeve_

_And your loneliness could not disguise the beauty and the charm_

The girl's eyes narrowed for a second, causing Judai to instantly fear he had offended her in some way, when she gasped. "Judai?" she inquired. "Is that you?"

Judai cocked an eyebrow and allowed his eyes to leave hers for a moment to look her over. His mouth dropped open. "Asuka!?" he shouted, shocked. "No way!"

"What're you doing here!?" Asuka asked excitedly.

"I come here all the time!" Judai replied. "It's a place to get away from my 'adoring public'. I like these little pubs. That food we usually get at the hotels is too rich for my tastes. Not enough 'bang for you buck', I say." He grinned goofily at the last, chuckling at his own puns.

Asuka giggled. 'He hasn't changed much,' she smiled, remembering the same chipper and silly attitude. She looked at him. He still had the same gravity-defying hairstyle and brown eyes. He had ditched the Osiris jacket, though she figured he still had it with him as a keepsake, for a blue jean jacket. He also wore a white undershirt in place of his usual black one. He looked quite a bit more muscular and taller than when she last saw him, and she noticed that he had grown a little stubble for chin hair.

The one thing that she would always recognize Judai for was his toothy smile. She stared longingly at the boy for a few moments, before realizing what she was doing. She felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"But that's enough about me," he told her. "What's wrong with you? You looked like you were really sad."

She smiled again. 'That's Judai to a T,' she thought, 'always looking out for everyone else.' The boy knew more about people than he let on. He could always sniff when something was bothering someone, and, like a pet dog, would yearn to make right whatever was wrong with the situation. She didn't want to burden him on this night. "Don't worry about it, Judai,' she stated. "It's nothing."

Judai frowned. "Aww, c'mon," he urged. "I know I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I can tell when one of my friends is hurting. So spill it." Judai hated seeing anyone in despair, especially Asuka. On this night, he wanted to do anything for her to see her smile.

_I thought 'if I ever get you, shattered lady, in my arms_

_I'm gonna rock you baby to sleep_

_I'm gonna make you crazy over me_

_I'm gonna hold you like you've never been held before_

_Love you till you tell me you can't love anymore_

_I'm gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul_

_Then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control_

_If this is how love is supposed to feel_

_Baby I know I've fallen head over heels_

_I'm gonna rock you baby'_

Judai began to pour himself some sake, before looking at Asuka. "Would you like some?" he asked.

She thought it would've been rude to reject him. 'He's just worried about me. Why am I so hesitant?' she wondered. She nodded and the Pro began to pour some for her. She took it graciously and sipped it. She coughed lightly, before looking at him. "You don't like the expensive liquor either, do you?" she smirked.

He smiled nervously. "Caught me again," he muttered. "You know me better than anyone else." He looked back at her again, gazing upon her beauty. 'Man, she must have all the guys after her,' he thought.

The two sat and chatted about old times, both having a couple of drinks. After a while, Asuka sat, staring at the last of her second drink. Judai stared at her, wondering what she was thinking of, before she murmured, "I'm such a fool."

Judai cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him sadly. "I should've been able to see it. The signs were there. He was busy a lot and there were times when I wouldn't hear from him for a few weeks." She sobbed slightly. "But still, I couldn't see it."

Judai looked at her worried, before walking over to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you're not at fault, here." He had no idea what she was talking about, though. "Could you tell me everything from the beginning."

Asuka picked her head up and looked at the kind, worried face of her salvation, and began to explain the story of her latest boyfriend. Judai sat and listened without a word and without stopping her, to which she was grateful. "And I found out a few minutes before you came, that he had someone else he was seeing for a while, now," she told him. Her lip began to tremble. "I'm such a fool."

"Hey, come on, now," he stopped her. "No one thinks you're a fool. You should cheer up! You're a great person! You're nice, passionate, and always care about everyone else! You helped me more times than I can count while we were at the Academia! So get off this pity-pot, because it doesn't suit you."

Asuka looked at Judai and smiled. She wiped her eyes and giggled. "Always so straightforward," she said. Judai gave her a puzzled look. "You're absolutely right, though."

_Over open conversation and a bottle of red wine_

_You said 'this world is full of users and I know that I've had mine'_

"Darn right, I'm right," he stated firmly, grinning. Both reached for the sake bottle to pour themselves a third glass, when their hands touched. The two each shivered slightly. Judai coughed. "Uhh…" his voice cracked, "l-ladies first…"

Asuka tilted her head slightly, before taking the bottle and pouring herself some alcohol. Judai waited patiently for her to finish, when she grabbed his glass and filled it for him. The two silently sat, sipping their cool drinks and listening to the music over the speakers. 'She needs to not have this night go to waste' he realized, 'but what am I supposed to do?' The pro was in the toughest 'duel' of his life, but he had no response to his 'opponent'. He then noticed a few couples were dancing slowly to the music that was playing. He figured that this may be a way he can help change this night of despair into a night of joy.

"Hey, Asuka," he began, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "would you…ahh…would you like to…dance?" He didn't want to sound like he was trying to take advantage of the situation. Yes, he would like to have Asuka as his own, but not if it compromised her feelings.

Asuka, however, was up to it. She smiled softly and nodded. He stood up and offered her his hand, which she gratefully took. Again, electricity ran through the two bodies, almost causing Judai to weaken his hold upon Asuka's hand. He led her out onto the dance floor, before stopping and realizing something fairly important. "Umm, Asuka?" She gave him a confused and doubtful look. "I don't know how to dance."

Asuka nearly fell over, as she began to laugh full heartedly for the first time that night. Judai, though happy that she was enjoying herself finally, blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. When she had calmed down, she told him, "I'll teach you." She took one of his hands and placed the his other one on her hip. She began to slowly guide him as they walked through the motions.

The two danced for what seemed like nearly an eternity, soon they had broken away from the 'normal' pose and Asuka just laid her hands on his shoulders while placing her head on his chest. She lost the rhythm of the music, listening only to the sound of his heartbeat. 'So strong,' she noted, 'and yet so warm.' Judai just wrapped his arms around her back, the two stepping gracefully back and forth. The two melded perfectly together into each others bodies, as if two puzzle pieces that were to go in place.

Soon, the other couples left, and the only ones in the café were Asuka and Judai. Thought Ron didn't want to break the two up, he also wanted to get home to his own wife and family. He motioned to Judai, who got the message. He bent to Asuka's ear and whispered, "Time to go." Asuka picked her head up from her Paradise and looked at him. She frowned, before looking at the clock, realizing the time, and nodding. The two grabbed their items from their table and left.

When they had reached outside, Judai walked Asuka to her car. She opened the door before turning to Judai. "I…I had a great time tonight," she said, blushing. "This is the most fun I had in a long time."

Judai felt himself getting hot under the collar, and gulped. "I'm glad," he responded weakly. She turned and began to enter her car, when Judai placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Asuka?" she halted her motion and turned to him. "If you ever feel down like this again…I mean…if you need someone to help you out…know that I'm there for--"

Judai was forced to stop. Asuka, who had only been following Judai's lips for the past few moments, lost control of her emotions and threw her arms around Judai's neck, pressing her lips upon his own. Judai melted away into a permanent bliss, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her back. She back away and gave Judai a piece of paper, before giving him a replication of his toothy, goofy smile. "It's a date," she told him, before entering and driving away.

Judai watched the car speed away, before looking down at the slip of paper with a number on it. He closed his eyes, smiled, and slid the piece of paper into his pocket. "Darn right, it's a date," he muttered to himself, before heading back to his own vehicle.

_We danced a little slow dance, until they closed that café down_

_You said 'What would be the chances, that tonight I've finally found_

_Someone who makes me feel like my life has just begun?'_

_I said 'Girl, believe in me, and I'll show you how it's done_

_I'm gonna rock you baby to sleep_

_I'm gonna make you crazy over me_

_I'm gonna hold you like you've never been held before_

_Love you till you tell me you can't love anymore_

_I'm gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul_

_Then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control_

_If this is how love is supposed to feel_

_Baby I know I've fallen head over heels_

_I'm gonna rock you baby'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright, well there's my latest One-Shot Song-ficlet of the Judai/Asuka pairing. By the way, Ron isn't a made up character. He is one of my best friends, though…the age difference is apparent, to say the least. The relationship between Ron and Judai in this story is the same as the real Ron's and mine, except he works at the pool I lifeguard at, not a bartender at a bar I can go to (not even old enough to drink, so…). Hope you liked it. Hope you enjoyed. Hope you listen to this underappreciated song, to get the full effect(underappreciated because I never hear it on the radio. One of the problems with the radio, they only play select songs from the CDs, but that's another topic for another day), as lyrics can only give you so much of the feeling of the song. Hope you review it. And I hope to see you again!


End file.
